


Perfect Picture

by Luaember



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 16





	1. Meeting you

Mahiru sat on a park bench looking at her most recent photos. Sighing she walked up the Reseve Course building to meet her friend. Walking by the fountain she noticed someone laying on the bench. Walking over leaning over him. 

“Uhh-hello?” Mahiru said, looking at the ash brown hair with green eyes under her. 

“Hi?” He responded sitting himself up. 

“Why are you lying on the bench alone? Don’t you have people to eat with?” 

“Not really the reserve course isn’t all sunshine like the main course.” Sighing looking back at the girl hovering above him. 

“I’m Mahiru Kozumi, Ultimate Photographer. Here I have an extra lunch.” She reached it out waiting for him to take it. Feeling the pressure of the bento box released from her hand she opened her eyes. 

“Is this some kind of dare?” 

“Nope.” She sat down next to him unwrapping her box. “What’s your name?”

“Hajime Hinata.”

“Nice to meet you Hajime.” She took a bite out of her meal looking over at him. She pulled her hair out of his face. “So what do you do for fun?”

“I get through the day. I look at ways to get in the main course and bewitch you guys.”

“Oh-,” she put her hand up thinking, “when you get in I’ll be excited to attend classes with you.” There hasn’t been a photo opportunity at all to think of a way to make him laugh. “Hey…Hajime, how's the meal?”

“It’s good. I don’t know why you all of a sudden handed it to me but I’ll take it.” 

“Would you not do the same if you saw me lying on the bench?”

“Who knows?”

“Hey! That’s not like a gentleman at all. Maybe next time I’ll just chuck it at you.” 

“Is your throw as good as your photography?” She looked a little shocked but he laughed at the perfect opportunity. Pulling the camera from her sides she took a picture capturing the boy's smile. “Hey!”

“You were smiling, it gave me a perfect opportunity to take a picture. Most of mine are people smiling. Plus you look good in it. The lighting helped.” She looked at the most recent photo in her camera roll. “See.” She turned toward him leaning against him so he could get a clear view. 

“Wow.” 

“It’s nothing like my moms but I still think it’s good. I’m not as good as the other ultimates in my class but I shouldn’t complain to you. I just met you and it would be insensitive.” 

“I think it’s lovely.”

“You do?”

“Do you have any more?”

“Uh-yeah.” She showed him her favorite photos from Ibukis concert and a photo shoot with Sonia. 

“You’ve earned the name Ultimate Photographer, don't doubt yourself they’re beautiful.” He handed back the camera. “Are you sneaking up on me tomorrow too?” 

“We’ll see. I’ll get some more photos of you.” Handing her back the bento box. 

“Welp see you later. As long as we don’t have a food photo shoot I’ll come again.” Reaching out his hand pulling her off the bench. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled waving him off as he walked away. Looking back down at her camera she knew her goal. The perfect photo would be the two of them in Hopes peak academy. Sato ran up behind her.

“Where were you.” Sato asked, grabbing her wrist. 

“I was eating lunch at the benches.” 

“Okay good I was worried Natsumi did something.” 

“I’m fine.” She smiled at her friend crossing her arms behind her back. When she finally got home she looked at the picture. Why was he different.


	2. Time fly’s

Mahiru walked back to class sitting down looking at her camera. She signed herself up for something that was near impossible. When the day ended for her she slightly made her walk to her dorm when she noticed Hajime walking with the crying Natsumi Kuzuryuu. She had mixed emotions about it all but instead of confronting them she kept on walking. She finally woke up from her bed and sighed, making the lunches she went to class. Lunch had finally come and she made her way back. 

“Hey Hajime!” She called out running over. 

“Oh, hi Mahiru.” She sat down next to him. Both of them took bites out of their lunch. 

“So what are your hobbies?”

“I don’t really have any. I like video games I guess.” 

“Anything else.” 

“Umm, not of the top of my head.” 

“Write me a list. This isn’t a 1,2,3 done. We've got to figure out your talent and then find a way for you to get scouted.” She put her hand on her hip. “But we’ll figure it out.” She gave him a slight smile. 

“So about your talent? How’d you get into it?” She looked down at her camera. 

“My moms a war Photographer. Her photos are beautiful. I fell in love with them. Mine aren’t as good as hers but I aspire to be here.” She rubbed her arm.

“Your photos are amazing, you shouldn’t compare them to your mother, they’re beautiful.” 

“Thanks Hajime.” She was a little flustered. “Hey I know why don’t you join me and a couple of friends to go bowling.”

“You sure, you’ve known me for a day.”

“Why not? Plus it will give you more people that you know here.”

“Okay, geez what time?”

“7. Don’t be late,don’t make me think you’re unreliable.” He nodded as they finished their lunch walking back to their buildings. 

Later   
Mahiru sat in the bowling alley chairs across from her friends Ibuki and Kazuichi. 

“Ibuki doesn’t think you should worry. He’ll be here in a flash flash flash.” Ibuki said. Kazuichi smiled at her rubbing his thumb over her thumb.

“Mahiru.” A brown hair boy called out. She insensitively got up walking to where the boy was. 

“Good your here I was starting to think you were unreliable.” She waited for him to get his shoes leading him to the group. “Hajime this is Ibuki and Kazuichi.”

“Ibuki loves to meet new people.” She walked over poking him before nibbling his arm. 

“Hey!” He pulled back. 

“Miss Ibuki.”

“Is Kazuichi jealous?” She tilted her head before poking his arm, finally stealing his beanie. 

“Anyways, Kazuichi Souda.” He reaches his hand out for him to shake. Hajime shook back. 

“Hajime Hinata.” They bowled most of the night not really having problems because he wasn’t an ultimate. When they did finish Souda was carrying Ibuki on his back while she was fighting the urge to shut her eyes. Hajime had given Mahiru his jacket because she got cold and he didn’t need it. 

“So how was it?”

“Fun, your friends are fun and strange.” 

“I know they’re like that but once you get to know them and after Ibuki bites you for the first time.”

“First time?Look you’re making it sound like there’s multiple times she’ll bite me.”

“There are.” He laughed. She smiled back. She felt a tug at her side. “Hmm.” Turning to actually face what caused she noticed the men with her camera in his hand. “Hey!” 

“Mahiru?” He noticed it too. “Hey Man give her back the camera.” Walking over attempting to grab it. Yet again it was swiped away. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the guy's wrist pulling it closer to him. “Camera.” Feeling a fist hit his face and tasting the blood the guy walked away, he had the camera though. “Uh- here it is back.” 

“Hajime!” She gripped under his face pulling a napkin out of her pocket handing it to him. “I get you’re reliable but that wasn’t needed, I have multiple others.” She helped him with his bloody nose as they walked back. 

“Mahiru it’s okay. Plus it was your camera, the punk should’ve kept his hands away from it.”

“It's only the nose right.”

“Yes, it was a mistake, don’t worry about it. I willingly went to get the cakera don’t beat yourself down.” They boarded a subway, it was only a thirty minute ride. Mahiru rested her head on Hajimes shoulder, falling asleep for a short while. He nudged her awake when it was their stop and had her hand in his the rest of the way back.  
.   
5 months later   
They worked on figuring out Hajimes talent. He would often comfort his friend group that he made the night he went bowling. Mahiru still had his jacket but he didn’t care at that point. They drew closer to each other. He brought over the s’more for her. 

“Hey Hajime?” Mahiru asked, watching the small fire while their friends were inside. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you take a picture on how you see me? Like I’m always taking photos of you and everyone else but I don’t know how others see me. I want to know, please.” She had her hand slightly on her hip. 

“Sure, why not.” She gave him the camera as he took it. 

“This is really good.” She squealed, hugging him and knocking him over. “You take really nice photos, maybe you could come to a photo shoot with me, it'll be fun.” He looked at her eyes and she was blushing. 

“Can I kiss you?” They were both on their knees. Mahiru nodded leaning in. He lightly grabbed under her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away for a slight moment only for their lips to meet again. 

“Ibuki spots Mahiru and a Hajime K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” She ran up closed causing them to break out of the position they were in. 

“Hey Ibuki.”

“That’s a new song, the picture of sparks.” She jumped up. Quickly running off to tell Kazuichi. 

“That was nice.”

“It was.”

“Hajime, I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“We still haven’t gotten you into the hope peak, I’m the one not being reliable.” 

“Hey it’s okay, don’t beat yourself up.” He rubbed his hand on her back, “that was never your job.” He kissed her on the cheek before standing up with her so they had eye contact. “So what if I’m not I’m I still got you.”

“Yeah your right!” Returning to the group they squeezed each other’s hands every so often. It would be a while before he saw her again because of her busy schedule. 

Epilogue   
Hajime walked up to Mahiru. 

“Hey there?” She turned smiling while looking at his uniform. 

“You have a main course uniform on.” He nodded.

“Ultimate Counselor. Class 78, dating status?”

“With the Ultimate Photographer right?” He nodded. Kissing her cheek they walked down the hallway before leaving for their class but met up at the fountain for lunch that had brought them together. Later in the year they went to a dance together and had more double dates with Kazuichi and Ibuki. Mahiru did eventually get the perfect photo of her and Hajime smiling at Hope's peak together.


End file.
